Ice Age: Power Rangers
by A.G.Wicked
Summary: This is my next crossover story of Ice Age, this time, it's Power Rangers. A demon has escaped it's prison and is out to cause destruction to universes. Now the only one who can stop him is a dragon name Cerin but he can't do alone, so he heads for the Ice Age world to gather four simple mammals to help him stop the demon before it's too late.
1. Prologue

**This is a parody story of the Ice Age series with the Power Rangers **

**Power Rangers (C) **

**Ice Age (C) Blue Sky Studios**

**Cerin (C) Cerin1987**

**Duke (C) Duskwild19**

**OCs and Parody Story (C) Me!**

* * *

**Prologue**

* * *

Somewhere in the dark world, A mysterious figure was floating in the air, alone in the dark and mysterious abyss of the dark world.

Soon it expands up its hand and a large crystal ball hovered in front of the mysterious creature.

The thing stares at the ball and sees fighters from different world battling villains and anti heroes.

Suddenly he sees a peaceful dimension of the Ice Age as the demon known as Tricky decides to take his chance to mark its first conquer of a dimension as part of his revenge for the creature who send him to this dark prison for eternity.

Now Tricky has the chance to strike again as he uses his dark powers to open the portal to the Ice Age world and enters it.

Meanwhile in another dimension, A anthro dragon name Cerin was studying his ninja skills when an alarm was set off as he knew it was trouble. He rushes off to the control room and sees a screen that the image of Tricky and has information of him escaping.

"Oh no...I was hoping this day never came"

He gets one of Power Rangers morphers and said

"It's Morphin Time!"

He transforms into the Black Power Ranger and goes to see where Tricky is now at.

He types on the computer and sees that Tricky was in the Ice Age dimension.

"So he's at the Ice Age World Part 3.14...This is gonna tough, I'll need help" said Cerin.

He goes to the portal room and types in the dimension he wishes to go in and then he enters the Ice Age world through the portal.

"This won't be easy...I'll need some help" Cerin said.

* * *

**Ice Age: Power Rangers**

* * *

**What happens next?**

**Stay tune to find out!**


	2. The Four Heroes

**Chapter 1: The Four Heroes**

* * *

Somewhere on a beach, two sloths name Sid and Carrie were lying on the sand, watching the beautiful sunny blue sky.

"You know Carrie, I reckon this is going to be the best vacation ever" said Sid.

"Me too honey, ever since we defeated Victor, life has return to normal" Carrie happily sighed.

"Do you think Manny and Ellie will be OK looking after our baby girl?" Sid asked.

"Of course darling, well...Manny's the one I worried about with her" Carrie replied.

"Yeah, she always cries whenever he gets near her" Sid chuckled.

The two sloths chuckled as they enjoy the beach.

Meanwhile deep within the underworld that dinosaurs roams, a weasel name Buck was swinging around with his son Duke as the two weasels were on another adventure.

"Keep up my boy, we're almost there" Buck chuckled.

"Right behind you dad" Duke laughed.

Soon the two weasels somersaulted together and got their weapons out as they begin fighting raptors that were trying to eat the weasels

Buck and Duke worked as a team to defeat the raptors and when they finished, Buck hugged his adoptive son and said

"Well done mate, I'm proud of ya"

"Thanks Buck" Duke thanked.

"So where do we go to next?" Buck asked.

"How about the Jungle of Misery?" Duke suggested.

"Lad ya read my mind" Buck replied as he pats Duke on the back.

Meanwhile Tricky was in the air, looking down at the Ice Age as he said

"Chaos..."

He expands his claws up and dark lighting begins to shooting into the air, creating dark clouds as they spread across the island.

Sid and Carrie got up from the ground and see the sudden lightning storm that was happening.

"Um...Carrie, I don't think this is supposed to happen" Sid gulped.

"Something's not right" Carrie said in concern.

"Look!" Sid pointed.

The sloths look up to see Tricky above them.

"W-What is that?" Carrie gasped in horror.

Tricky sees the sloths and evilly chuckles

"This world will be mine and you two will be the first to feel my wrath"

He sends a ball of dark energy down as the sloths dodged it and ran for their lives.

"Why is that thing attacking us?!" Sid cried.

"I don't know!" Carrie cried as well.

Suddenly Tricky appeared in front of them as the sloths screamed loud. Back in the Dinosaur World, Buck and Duke were walking to the Jungles of Misery when they heard screams from above a hole.

"Sounds like trouble above us" Duke said.

"I see" Buck nodded in concern.

"What do we do now dad?" Duke asked his father

"We help out those in need" Buck replied.

"So we're calling Roger then?" Duke said.

"Yes we are" Buck nodded.

Soon Buck lets out a loud whistle and after a moment, a flying Pterodactyl known as Roger fly to the weasels. They soon hopped on Roger and together they fly to the surface above them.

Meanwhile Cerin was looking around for Tricky and his fears grew when he saw the sudden thunderstorm that was happening now.

"Oh no! Tricky is causing chaos already" Cerin gasped.

Suddenly he hears the sloths screaming as he runs to the noise and added

"I hope I'm not too late"

Back at the fighting area, Tricky was hovering near the sloths as Sid whimpered

"Who are you?"

"Your worst nightmare" Tricky evilly chuckled.

He was about to kill them when suddenly the ice near then break as Buck and Duke landed on the ground in their fighting position.

"OK mister bad guy, if you wish to harm innocent people, then you better...Whoa!" Buck gasped in alarmed.

"W-What is that thing?!" Duke gasped as he sees the demon.

"Allow me to introduce myself...I am Tricky, Master of destruction and you four will all be the first to taste the wrath of my destruction" Tricky evilly replied.

He was about to wipe them off when suddenly four balls of light hits the heroes and teleports them away as Tricky looks back to see Cerin in his ranger form, glaring at the demon.

"You..." Tricky growled.

"So...you escaped from your prison" Cerin growled back.

"Indeed...Now I will have my revenge by taking over the entire universe" Tricky evilly hissed.

"I beaten you before Tricky and I will do it again" Cerin yelled.

"Not this time Cerin! My powers are stronger than ever" Tricky evilly laughed.

"I know...which is why I am not doing it alone" Cerin hissed.

"What are you talking about?" Tricky growled.

"You'll see my friend" Cerin deviously smirked and transports back to his lair.

"...I'll deal with that dragon later...but right now, I got a world to destroy" Tricky evilly laughed.

As Cerin teleports back to his base, he sees the four mammals looking around in confusion until they saw Cerin and kept asking him various questions.

"Everyone relax! Allow me to introduce myself, I am Cerin and right now I need your help" said Cerin.

* * *

**Cerin has saved the four heroe**s

**But now he needs their help to defeat the demon**

**What happens next?**

**Stay tune to find out!**


	3. Ice Age's Power Rangers

**Chapter 2: Ice Age's Power Rangers**

* * *

"What is happening?" Duke asked.

"What's going on?" Buck asked.

"Who was that thing?" Sid asked.

"And why was he attacking us?" Carrie asked.

"Calm down guys and just relax, I'll tell you everything" Cerin replied.

Soon Cerin types on his computer and sees Louis looking scared from the storm as he transports the molehog to where they are.

"W-What?" Louis asked.

"Louis!" Sid and Carrie cheered.

"Who the heck is Louis, Buck?" Duke asked.

"Don't know son" said Buck.

"Buck? Wait! The Buckminster?" Sid asked.

"Do I remember ya lad?" Buck asked.

"Yeah, you rescued me with the herd, I'm Sid the sloth" Sid replied.

"Ah yeah, Nice to see ya again lad, This is my son Duke" said Buck.

"Hi!" Duke greeted.

"Nice to meet you Duke, This is my wife Carrie and my friend Louis" Sid greeted.

"Hello" Carrie and Louis kindly greeted.

"Nice to meet you all" Duke greeted back.

"Sorry to interrupt you guys but I really need your help" Cerin replied.

"What help?" Buck asked.

Cerin turns on a big screen that reveals Tricky.

"This is Tricky, The lord of darkness! He is a dark wizard that wants to rule the world" said Cerin.

"How awful!" Carrie gasped.

"What do you want us to do?" Sid asked.

"Wait here" said Cerin.

He then goes into a room and comes back out with five morphers

"These morphers will give you powers that make you all powerful enough to defeat Tricky and sending him back to his prison forever" said Cerin.

"Why us? I'm not a fighter" Louis nervously replied.

"Because you five are my only hope to help me fight him as Power Rangers" Cerin replied.

"Power Rangers?" Duke asked.

"Yes, I am the Black Power Ranger with the power of the Mastodon" Cerin replied.

"I see...but what happens if we don't help" said Sid.

"Then Tricky will destroy everything in your world and rule the whole universe" said Cerin.

The others gasped as Buck hated the thought of that monster destroying his home as he replied

"If that's what that freak wants to do then there is no way I'm letting him doing that"

"Me too" Duke nodded.

"So then...Will you help me?" Cerin asked.

The five mammals thought about it and then they all replied.

"Yes!"

"OK, Form a line" said Cerin.

The five mammals formed a line as Cerin give them each a morpher as he explains

"Sid, Your morpher is the Saber Tooth Tiger...

Buck, Your morpher is the White Tiger...

Louis, Your morpher is the Triceratops...

Duke, Your morpher is the Tyrannosaurus...

And Carrie, your morpher is the Pterodactyl"

"So how do we transform?" Louis asked.

"Places your hands let this and shout your morpher's name" Cerin replied as he shows the eight mammals what to do

"You ready mammals?" said Buck.

"Yeah" The other cheered.

"Alright! IT'S MORPHER TIME!" Cerin shouted

Carrie: "Pterodactyl!"

Louis: "Triceratops!"

Duke: "Tyrannosaurus!"

Cerin: "Mastodon!"

Sid: "Saber-Toothed Tiger!"

Buck: "White Tiger!"

Soon they all turn to the Power Rangers as the five new rangers were amazed by their new power.

"Wow!" Sid gasped.

"Awesome" Louis cheered.

"I feel stronger" Duke cheered too.

"This is great" Buck chuckled.

"So what now Cerin?" Carrie asked.

"We go and stop Tricky once and for all" said Cerin.

Soon Cerin opens the portal to their world as they enter the Ice Age world to stop Tricky from destroying their world.

* * *

**Louis has joined the team**

**Now the Ice Age Power Rangers are ready to save the world!**

**What happens next?**

**Stay tune to find out!**


	4. Saving The World

**Chapter 3: Saving The World**

* * *

When they transport back to the Ice Age World, Tricky was waiting for them.

"Hello Cerin, I've being expecting you" He evilly chuckled.

"So we meet again Cerin" Cerin replied.

"And you five must be the new Power Rangers" Tricky said as he glares at the rangers.

"Indeed we are" Sid proudly replied.

"No matter, we will destroy you and your pathetic friends" Tricky growled.

"We'll see about that" said Carrie.

"Power Rangers! Let's do this" Cerin shouted.

"Right!" The others exclaimed.

"I'm going to enjoy crushing you all to dust" Tricky evilly chuckled

Soon the battle begins as Tricky charges at the Sid and throws a few punches at the sloth but then Carrie kicks Tricky away as Sid then did some flips and high kicked the demon in the jaw

"Foolish sloths" You can't defeat me! I AM UNSTOPPABLE!" Tricky growled

"We'll see about that!" Duke snapped.

Buck and Duke were then fighting the demon as the two mammals threw punches and kicks at Tricky.

"This guy is tough" Buck panted.

"No kidding" Duke grunted.

"Is that all you got?" The demon mocked.

Duke growled and punches Tricky a few times but the evil demon then uses his dark blast at Duke, sending the weasel away as Buck catches him.

"Thanks dad!" Duke thanked as he got back on his feet.

"No worries son" Buck winked.

Suddenly Leo was about to strike Buck down when the weasel kicks Tricky down as Duke uses his knife to slash Tricky, causing damage to the demon.

Tricky growls and floats away from the weasel until Cerin charged at the villain. The demon unleashes his dark magic at him but only for the black ranger to dodge them and tried to attack Tricky back with his sword.

"Man he's fast" Sid gasped.

"Yeah" Carrie nodded.

"You can't stop me this time Cerin" Tricky evilly laughed.

He then slashes the dragon down but only for Louis to kicks him away from Cerin.

"Don't give up Cerin, We must not let this demon win" Louis said.

"Fools! I am the demon of destruction! I will have my revenge!" Tricky evilly growled.

Soon Louis and Duke hits Tricky away but only to be slashed by the demon when Tricky flys back to the rangers.

Tricky then growls at the two fallen rangers as he charges his dark blast.

"Say goodbye to your friends" Tricky evilly laughed.

"Nooooo!" Carrie and Buck shouted.

The evil demon fires the blast at them but suddenly Duke and Louis uses their powers to deflect the blast away from them.

Soon the smoke clear as the two rangers look at each other in confusion until Cerin said

"Your suit has powers to defend yourselves"

"If that's true then I think I know how to stop him, We had to combine our attacks" said Duke.

"Great idea" Louis replied.

"Let's do this" Carrie cheered.

Soon the Power Rangers combine their powers to create a power attack as Tricky growls

"Fools...Your powers are weak against me"

He then charges his dark blast again as the demon evilly added

"As soon as I destroy you all, This universe is mine!"

"Not today Tricky" Buck growled.

"Ready?" Cerin asked.

"Ready!" Sid replied.

"Aim!" Cerin said and when Tricky unleashes his blast, Cerin yelled.

"Fire!"

They both fired their attacks as the beams struggled with each other and soon far Tricky was winning the struggle.

"I told you fools, There is no way you can overcome me, Now you'll all die" Tricky evilly laughed.

"That's when you wrong Tricky" Cerin chuckled.

"What?" The demon hissed.

"Everyone, believe in all of the goodness that has occurred to you and when I say now, unleash all you got" Cerin replied.

Soon the rangers think of all the happy memories that have happened to them as their power attack became stronger. When it was ready to strike, Cerin shouted

"Unleash it now!"

Soon the Power Rangers unleash their full power as their power attack overcomes Tricky and soon the demon was defeated.

"Noooooooooooooooooooooooooo!" Tricky screamed.

When the blast was clear, The Power Rangers saw Tricky on the ground, out cold.

"Stand back guys" said Cerin.

He soon puts Tricky in a 3-D box that has over a thousand locks on it as the dragon then opens the portal to the dark world and puts the box with Tricky inside there...this time for good.

* * *

**The Ice Age Power Rangers have saved the universe from the demon of destruction!**

**What happens next?**

**Stay tune to find out!**


	5. Epilogue

**Epilogue**

* * *

"Well done Rangers! Because of you all, One of the world's most evil enemies is gone" Cerin happily said.

"I knew we could do it" Sid cheered.

"It was our pleasure to help you" Louis replied.

"Now if you please return the morphers to me and I'll let you guys go back to your normal lives" said Cerin.

The five mammals took off the morphers and gave them to Cerin as the anthro dragon said

"One last thing, don't tell anyone else about this"

"We promise not to tell" Sid said.

"Your secret is safe with us" Carrie said.

"We can keep this to ourselves" said Duke.

"I won't tell anyone" Duke vowed.

"You can count on me" Louis nodded.

"Thank you all once again, You guys truly are heroes" said Cerin.

Soon he opens the portal to his world as he looks back to the mammals one last time and replied.

"Goodbye guys and thank you"

The mammals said their thank you and goodbye as Cerin then walks into the portal back home as it closes behind him.

"Well...We did it! We saved the world" Duke said.

"Now what?" Buck asked.

"Why don't you guys join us on our vacation?" Carrie suggested.

"Yeah, it'll be more fun if you three join us" Sid nodded happily.

"I'm in" Louis happily replied.

"Can we go with them dad?" Duke asked.

Buck looks at his son and replied

"Sure, why not? I sure would love a vacation right now"

"Then it's settled, Let's go" said Carrie.

Soon the others went back to the beach as they were going to have a wonderful vacation now that they saved the world from Tricky with the help of the great powerful Cerin.

Thanks to them, the universe is safe

**THE END**

* * *

**That's it for my Ice Age parody version of Power Rangers, Hope you enjoyed it!**

**Stay for more stories coming soon**


End file.
